The nightmare before Christmas the year without a pumpkin king
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is terrible Jack is not up to snuff and it looks like Halloween won't come what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This was a couple of years after Jack's Christmas mistake. Jack and the kings of other holidays visited the other holidays on occasion. You know there was once a very fidgety year sometime after that probably before you were born. Jack took down his cobwebs and ceased pumpkin carving a claimed he was taking a holiday. How do I know you might ask I'm Sally Jack's pumpkin queen." I said

Jack woke up and stretched. "Oh my spine is sore my fingers hurt and my joints are creaking and aching and I have crick in my neck and cold in my nose." Jack said. He placed on his slippers and put on his tie. "Man up half the night role calling the creatures. 4 hours of rehearsing our town's song. And almost all day carving Jack-o-lanterns. And get antsy when I think about bringing Halloween to the world at that big night." Jack said. "Now Jack get back in bed the doctor will be here soon because of your cold." I said. he doctor came in. "No wonder you have the shivers and shakes. You probably haven't completely got over that case of pnemonia you got 8 months ago visiting Christmas town to visit your "pal" Santa. And for what to bring scary things and fun to a bunch of rotten kids and people who don't give a hoot." The doctor said. "But," Jack started to say. The doctor put medicine in his mouth. Jack stuck out his tongue "Ew," He said. "Now doc, it is not just about getting scared it is about having fun with friends and facing fears and sharing treats and pulling jokes." I said. "So I think no one cares about Halloween anymore and I bet no one believes in you and the Halloween creatures anymore." The doctor said giving Jack a pill. "Is that true?" Jack asked. "Of course it is, I say stay in bed and not do Halloween. Oh yeah Happy Halloween by the way." The doctor said leaving. "Now Jack I hope you're not taking that to heart." I said. "No the doc's right nobody cares, besides he said I'm not up to snuff. Call everyone." Jack said. The phone rang. "Stop the carving of pumpkins, stop spreading cob webs stop rehearsing the song, I'm much to tired to do Halloween this year." Jack said. "But jack you must be kidding!" One of the monsters said. "But Jack wasn't. Have you heard of the that awful year before your baby brother or sister was born when Jack Skellington the Pumpkin king took a holiday the eve before Halloween day." I said.

 _It was year without a pumpkin king a Halloween so sad. Jack woke up one day looking tired a gray and this is what he said. "I'm getting some rest I'm not feeling my best." He yawned went back to bed. It was year without pumpkin king a Halloween so sad. Jack slept through day and the hours kept on passing by. "I'm sure they don't miss me." The kids began to cry they thought Jack had died. Every eye shed an I miss Halloween tear. A year without a pumpkin king the worst Halloween we ever had._

Jack was fast asleep. "Aw man what are we going to do?" I asked. So I called up Snips and Sneaks our cat demon friends. "Hey Mrs. Skellington." Sneaks said. "You know why Jack is canceling Halloween this year?" I asked. "Yes he thinks everyone doesn't understanding the concepts of Halloween and the sharing of the treats on Halloween with your friends." Snips said. "Very true so can you two go to the human world and see what everyone has to say about the Halloween and see if they care." I said. "Okay." Sneaks said. "Sneaks!" Snips said kicking sneaks. "OW!" Sneaks cried holding his leg. "Now there is no need for that!" I said. "But what would everyone say and how will we get there this was suppose to be our first year going out to the human world. "Take Swampy, the swamp dragon she knows the way she went there last and loved it and she will be big help." I said. "Are you sure?" Snips asked. "Yes, she is a big help aren't you Swampy?" I asked her. Swampy growled and nodded. They climbed on. "Be careful you two." I called. "What's with all the noise?" Jack asked. "Oh just some black cats knocking down some trash cans." I answered. "I think your up to something Sally." Jack said. "What me up to something?" I asked. "I know you are so what are you up to?" He asked me. "Oh don't worry about it." I said. I looked out the window. "I hope Snips and Sneaks come through," I said. "Snips and Sneaks what are those two young ones up to?" He asked me. "Oh they are just going to see if people truly love Halloween anymore show the spirit and the meaning of sharing treats on Halloween," I said. "Those two might get them selves into trouble," He said looking worried. "Don't worry Swampy is with them." I reassured him. "Swampy, she just kid like those two." Jack said. "Jack what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm going down there to check on them to make sure they don't do anything to foolish and first I'll check the other holidays to make sure they didn't get lost and messed anything up." Jack said. "But Jack are you sure you should go to Christmas town and Valentine town with that cold you have?" I asked. "Don't worry I'll be alright I can handle it." He told me even though I had my doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack left and checked the other holidays. "Hey Santa have seen Snips and Sneaks I was wondering if they came here by mistake." Jack said. "No they haven't Shouldn't you be in bed due to your cold?" Santa asked. "I'll be fine just have to check fourth of July and Easter." Jack said and left to do so. And both of the kings of those holidays said they haven't seen them. So Jack left for the human world. "Come on Scorch lets go!" He told the dragon.

Snips and Sneaks luckily didn't get lost because Swampy knew what she was doing. "Look there is town right there." Snips said. "Hmm Seattle Washington that looks like a great place to start looking." Sneaks said. "Hey Sneaks." Snips said. "Yes?" Sneaks said. "Shut up!" Snips said. Then they landed. "Hmm I wonder where everyone is?" Sneaks asked looking around. Then an officer came over. "May I talk to you boys?" He asked. "What is the problem officer?" They asked. "I just wanted to tell you that your going the wrong way for this is one way street." He said. "Oh okay, Swampy turn around." Snips said. Swampy did as she was told.

"I have an Idea maybe since they think we're in costume we might have to make them think she is in costume so give me your socks Snips." Sneaks said. "Okay here Sneaks." Snips told him handing him one of his lucky pair of socks that hold in his pockets. "Ta-da we have a pooch in a dragon "costume"" Sneaks said. "Good idea for once you blockhead." Snips said. "Look kids." Snips said. "Maybe we should leave soon. Swampy here has a fever." Sneaks said. "Oh she's not use to these weather conditions and this environment. " Snips said. "Let's let Swampy take nap by that bench she should be fine in while." Snip said. "Hey look a couple of kids in costumes," A girl said. "Hi," Snips and Sneaks said. "Haven't you kids heard the news Halloween is canceled." The girl said. "But you kids don't seem so sad about." Snips said. "Why should we?" A boy asked. "Don't you miss Jack the pumpkin king the one who brings Halloween here every year all around the world?" Sneaks asked. "Jack is for little kids." The girl said. "But." Snips said. "Hey I hate to say this but the dog catcher has your pooch." The girl pointed out. "Oh no dragon napper!" Sneaks and Snips cried chasing the dog catcher. "The girl in question was Sandra Willow sweet girl and very nice name she was was going to be a big help." I said. "Hello little girl might have moment?" Jack asked. "Of course my name is Sandra but everyone calls me Sandy. What's your name?" She asked Jack. "Jackson Skell." Jack said. "Nice to meet you mister Skell." She said. "I was wondering if you seen two of my friends." Jack asked. "Oh you mean to kids in costumes who I met at school? They were asking us about Halloween but who cares," Sandy said. _Just as I feared._ Jack thought. "Well can you tell me which they... Ah ah *AHCHOO!*" Jack said. "Sandra wasn't that you I heard sneeze?" Her mother asked. "No it was my friend Skell." Sandy said. "Well bring his inside and I'll give him something for his cold." Her mother said. "Mom dad meet Mr. Skell." Sandy said. "A pleasure." Her father said. "Nice to meet you to ah ah *AHCHOO!*" Jack said. "Here drink this it will help you feel better." Sandy's mother said. "So they were asking you about Halloween did they ask you about Jack?" Jack asked. "Yes but why should I believe i him he is for little kids. But I do believe in Santa." Sandy said. _Oh no!_ Jack thought as he sipped the tea. "Mom Dad do you believe in Jack?" Sandy asked. "Yes we do." They said. "How about you Mr. Skell do you?" Sandy asked. "Yes of Course I so." Jack said.

 _"I believe Jack the pumpkin king just like I believe in love and Santa clause. All thing Jack does. there is no question is my that he does exist. Just like love and fear I know he's there waiting to be missed." Jack sang. "i believe Jack the pumpkin king but there was a time I thought I had grown too how for such childish song. Until one night before Halloween some on stood by my bed with a bat bow tie." Dad sang. "So your too old for Jack the Pumpkin king then your too old for everything that makes life worth while he said with pumpkin grin so tell me kid what is real to you?" Dad and Jack sang. "So just believe Jack the pumpkin king like you believe in love so you know all the things that makes life worth while." They sang. "Like that question in your mind yes he does exist just like love and fear I know he's there waiting to be missed." Jack sang Just like love and fear I know he's there waiting to be missed._

"Okay If you guy's aren't too old to believe neither am I!" Sandy said. "Good for you." Jack said. "Oh yeah your friends they were chasing the dog catcher he has their dog." Sandy said. Jack ran out. Normally Jack doesn't show his dragons out in front of people in broad daylight but this is an emergency. "Dad did you see that?" Sandy asked. "Of course." Her father said. "That must be Jack king of the pumpkin patch! And those kids must be real Halloween creatures and that dog must be a baby dragon." Sandy said. "I'd say so too." Mom said. "I'll go help!" Sandy said. "Okay be careful." Mom said.

"Poor Swampy so sad, sick, and afraid at the pound I guess it is one of those days where things get from bad to worse." I said. Snips and Sneaks didn't know what else to do but go to the mayor and Sandy joined them and so did I. But the mayor said "If you show me some of your creature abilities I'll believe you." "It's a deal." Sneaks said. "Shut up!" Snips said kicking Sneaks shin. 'OW!" Sneaks said. 'Okay let's show him." Snips said. And they did only what real cat demon can do. "Okay I'm listening. What do you have to say?" The mayor said. "Jack is really tired with cold he could really use a holiday." Snips said. "Okay tell the papers Jack the pumpkin king gets a holiday!" The mayor said.

Jack made it to the pound. "Don't worry girl your fee is paid." Jack said taking the socks of the horns. "A swamp dragon I heard of them than need a wetland like place to live don't they?" The dog catcher asked. "That is why she is so sick come on let's take you home." Jack said. Jack made it home and placed Swampy in bed. "Okay in a while you will be fine girl." Jack said. "Hmm went to get Snips and Sneaks love Sally," Jack read. "Alright I will watch over my cold." Jack said sleeping in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Jack was asleep in the chair. "Hey Jack check out the papers, Day off for pumpkin king." Snips said. "Official holiday for pumpkin king." Sneaks said. "And the rest say the same thing. You have holiday now." I said. "Good," Jack said and fell back to sleep.

The kids around the world spread the word lets give Jack happy Halloween. Kids open their piggy banks and bought candy and other Halloween goodies some who didn't have a penny to spend drew pictures for him saying have Happy Halloween. And sent everything to Halloween town.

Jack woke up. "Hmm," He said walking outside. He looked in the shed pumpkins still waiting to be carved. He looked and saw the dragons were napping. "Hmm things seem to be a little lazy around here." Jack said and then a bat came in with something in its feet. "Why a letter for me from the human world the first time that has every happened." Jack said. He opened it. "Dear Jack." He read.

 _I'll have sad Halloween without you. I'll be so sad thinking about you. Bright orange pumpkins with smiles carved great big won't mean thing when you're not here with me. I'll have sad Halloween that's certain ad when the sad heart ache starts hurting. You'll be doing alright with Halloween with black and red and slimy green. But will have sad sad Halloween._

Jack looked at the letter. "Hey look Halloween treats, treats for the pumpkin king." Sneaks said. Jack stared for a moment there was tear in his eye then he blew his nose sound the howl of the wind. Jack stood up. "Wow I never knew children were so generous." Jack said. Then he looked at everything. He blew his nose again but little harder. "The kids heard you needed a holiday so they brought Halloween to you." I said. "Holiday no start carving the pumpkins get the bags of candy ready get fears ready now." Jack said. everyone was there even kings from the other holidays. "Lets get Halloween ready!" Jack said. "But what about your day off?" Snips asked. "And the crick in your neck?" Sneaks asked. "And your joints?" I asked. "They never felt this good in long time lets give the world Halloween lets do it!" Jack said.

Everyone in the world agreed that this was the finest Halloween that they ever had. Now matter what Halloween always comes.


End file.
